Grips for sporting implements such as golf clubs have taken numerous forms over the years. Early grips consisted of a wrap material, such as leather, in a helical pattern around the handle portion of the golf club. Over the years other materials such as polyurethane have been used as a wrap material.
Golf grips have evolved from the wrap type grip to a tapered cylinder of rubber, polyurethane, TPE, or similar elastomeric and shock absorbing materials that slip over the butt end of a golf club shaft.
One category of grips is the corded rubber grip. The corded rubber grip is traditionally manufactured by combining an under layer of rubber material, a second layer of soft cotton fibers, and a thin top layer of rubber. These layers are formed into a rubber sheet and die-cut into appropriate sizes to be put into a compression mold and formed into a final grip shape. After molding the cord is exposed by sanding or buffing the thin top layer. The under layer and the top layer are generally made from the same compound and made from the same color. The corded rubber grip generally provides extra traction and moisture wicking by the exposed cord.